Twin Troubles
by BurnThoseEyesBlue
Summary: PROMPT: Hera has an identical twin sister and Kanan doesn't know and mistakes her for Hera. The sister is surprised but not complaining when a cute human guy kisses her out of the blue. Cue confusion and misunderstandings.


**Back to swrrequests prompts! If y'all have any fic ideas you want people to write, you should totally submit it there. I may even write it myself!**

 **PROMPT:** **Hera has an identical twin sister and Kanan doesn't know and mistakes her for Hera. The sister is surprised but not complaining when a cute human guy kisses her out of the blue. Cue confusion and misunderstandings.**

 **I don't own anything. Just the OC twin. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well," Ezra said, grinning up at Kanan teasingly. "You have to admit that that went better than expected." Kanan rolled his eyes and snorted.

Hera had just introduced their crew to her father, much to Kanan's simultaneous delight and nervousness.

"I knew that bow wasn't such a good idea," Kanan mused. Ezra lagged behind a moment and made a face. He hurried to catch up with Kanan's long stride.

Cham's ship had docked with theirs, and Kanan and Ezra were on a mission to go find Hera. She wasn't on the Ghost, so the Jedi had boarded the other ship with Numa's permission. Kanan and Ezra were trying to find their way to the cockpit, but instead they ended up in the kitchenette.

Hera was there, her back to them, talking to her father. Her hands were gesturing wildly about. Kanan could hear her accent, loud and strong, and assumed it must just be from talking to other twi'leks again.

"Oh!" Ezra exclaimed, eyes lighting up. Kanan looked down at him and saw that Ezra's gaze was focused on the cabinets. "Do you think they have Meilooruns?" He immediately veered off to the left and starting sniffing around.

Kanan rolled his eyes and walked on. Hera didn't turn around at his approach, and Cham's eyes briefly flicked up to him and back to her face. He studied her backside strangely for a moment; did she change clothes? He shrugged. When he got up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

The Twi'lek said something in Ryl, and Kanan frowned, pulled back, and turned to look at her. She looked like Hera, she sounded like Hera, but she was most definitely NOT Hera. He reached out with the Force, and while her signature was similar, it wasn't identical. Immediately, he stumbled back in shock.

"You're not Hera!" he gasped. Cham instantly looked surprised and a little bit angry, but then he started laughing. Ezra stopped munching from behind them.

"No, I'm not Hera," the Twi'lek said, in basic this time. Her gaze flicked up and down Kanan with what was definitely interest. "But I could be."

Kanan's mouth opened and closed. Cham stopped laughing long enough to heavily pat Kanan on the shoulder.

"Alema, this is Kanan Jarrus. He is Hera's, ah, ka're." The newly-named Alema's eyes lit up, and she looked at Kanan with even more interest than before.

"Hera has a ka're?" she laughed, almost in disbelief.

Cham turned back to him. "This is my other daughter, Alema. She and Hera are twins."

Kanan looked like he was about to pass out. "I didn't know Hera had a twin," he said weakly. Alema looked entirely too amused with this situation.

"I promise you I really exist," she said. "I am most definitely not a pilot, however."

Ezra popped up besides Kanan again and beamed at everyone, mouth sticky with juice. Kanan wanted to sink even deeper into the ground.

"Hello," he said amiably, sticking out his hand to Alema. "I'm Ezra. Ezra Bridger."

Alema took it and shook his hand, discretely wiping off the stickiness when he let go. "Very nice to meet you."

Ezra studied her for a moment. "Are you and Hera twins? Hera's my captain."

"We are." She exchanged a look with her father. "This one seems to be able to tell us apart," she said, jerking her head toward Ezra. Kanan's cheeks flamed red.

"I didn't mean-"

"Ah, yes, well, both young Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus are Jedi," Cham interrupted smoothly. Ezra nodded and grinned at her.

Alema's eyes lit up, and she swiveled around to study the two of them even more, hands on her hips. "Jedi? Why, Kanan Jarrus, you're just getting better and better!"

All of a sudden, the door to the kitchenette swung open, and Hera appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, no," Kanan groaned.

"Sister!" Alema exclaimed. Hera raised an eyebrow as she took in Ezra's sticky face, Kanan's red cheeks, and the amused looks on her relatives.

"What did I miss?" Hera asked. To Kanan and Ezra, she said, "I see you met Alema." She gave her twin a suspicious look, and Alema beamed back innocently.

"I didn't know you had a twin," Kanan repeated, voice still faint. Hera studied his face for a moment, and she spouted off a question to her sister in Ryl. Alema responded, gesturing to Kanan and laughing. Hera started laughing, too, and Kanan immediately began planning which planet would be the fastest to get to that was sanctioned for Jedi in exile.

"What's going on?" Ezra whispered to Kanan, gaze flitting back between the two sisters.

"I don't know," Kanan whispered back. "Wipe your mouth." Ezra hastily tried to scrub his face, and Kanan leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Hey, if I go into exile, would you come with me?"

"What?"

"... Nevermind."

Hera cleared her throat, and both Kanan and Ezra looked up again. Ezra grinned sheepishly, and Hera sighed, shaking her head.

"Ka're?" Alema said softly, flicking the tip of one of her lekku in Kanan's direction.

Hera was silent. "Ka're," she admitted. Then she looked back at Kanan, and her eyebrow shot up. "Most of the time."

Kanan groaned to himself. He'd be in for it later. For all he knew, they were talking about how much of an nerfherder he was, and he had no idea.

Alema turned back to Kanan, face marginally softer than before. "You're one lucky human," she said.

Kanan looked at her, a little confused as to how this was brought up, but he smiled back. "Thanks," he said. "I know." He glanced at Hera, who looked happy to hear it.

Ezra cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, Hera, we were looking for you."

Hera seemed to snap out of it, and her gaze fell on Ezra. "I know. Zeb sent me after you. Come on, we have to go reload." With one final look and flick of her lekku at Alema, she turned on her heel and walked out.

"I'm, uh, sorry again," Kanan said to Alema, cheeks still red. "We'll get out of your hair now." He patted Ezra on the shoulder, and then froze with a funny expression on his face. "I, uh, didn't mean hair, since obviously you don't have any. Not that that's a bad thing! It's just a phrase that we-"

Ezra smack a hand over his face and grabbed Kanan's arm. He pulled his master out, who was still fumbling around for the right words to use. Alema gave a tiny wave.

The two twi'leks watched them leave, and when they were out of earshot, Alema turned back to her father.

"When's the wedding?" she asked.

* * *

 **I love awkward space Dad. & it's pretty obvious here. But lbr, who doesn't?**

 **Ka're = a word was used by Twi'leks to indicate someone who was more than a boyfriend but not yet a husband ;)**

 **ALSO. What I picture happening after:**

 **"** **Hera, what does 'Ka're' mean?"**

 **"U h..."**

 **"Am I a ka're!"**

 **"Ha! Sorry, Ezra, but nooo."**

 **R &R.**


End file.
